Under the Light of the Moon
by ShivaVixen
Summary: In a middle of nowhere city, things are going to be shaken up. Alfred is mostly resigned to the fact his life as a werewolf will be a lonely one; Ivan is enjoying the fact he isn't the only monster around; and Feliciano is completely oblivious to the fact he's attracting trouble. Everyone else gets dragged along for the ride. (Ensemble Cast)
1. Prologue

**Long AN at the bottom, you're welcome to skip it, though. This is the prologue. I posted a different version of this and the AN, in For Your Reading Pleasure. You don't have to read the AN though, as most of what I mentioned there will be in this story.**

**I am borrowing things from a lot of different mythologies, discarding what I don't want, putting them into a blender with Hetalia and pressing frappe. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Something Different**

It had started with what he had thought was a cold, which then turned into something that felt more like a sinus infection, though the doctor was unable to find one and just said his sinuses were 'inflamed'.

Right along with it, he had noticed that his desire for meat had also gone up. What was once a burger once or twice a week soon turned into at least three of the largest burgers he could get (or as many smaller burgers he could buy cheaply) a day.

The real kicker came when he had decided to buy a steak, planning on grilling it for dinner. Instead, he had found himself eating it raw, before he had even put it on the grill. He'd laughed it off, and quickly cooked it before finishing.

Then one morning, he had woken up naked and in pure pain, some of his furniture overturned and definitely not where it had been the day before. Everything, including his jaw and even his teeth, ached, and he felt like he was starving. What scared him the most though, was that he had changed, his eyesight was so much better that his glasses now made his vision worse, and the persistent sinus infection was gone, leaving him able to smell things much better than he had before. It was evening by the time the pain began to fade, and he could move his aching body to get to a bed.

During his clean-up the next day, he noticed on his fallen calendar that the previous night had been a full moon, and he tried to write of his sinking feeling as his cat cautiously came out of hiding. His cat was never cautious.

Quietly, he replaced the lenses of his glasses with plain glass and tried to explain everything away- he had probably gotten drunk, which was why his furniture was out of place and the memory of that night was so poor (never mind the fact he couldn't find any bottles to support this theory), and done something stupid that ended with him hurting himself (he ignored the lack of bruises) and of course his sense of smell would be, no, _seem_ better, he'd gone for almost a month with a sinus infection. As for his eyes, well, over time, one could strengthen one's vision by slowly moving to lesser lenses (he steadfastly ignored the fact that he had gone from needing glasses to not needing them practically in one night).

Another month of eating a lot more (cheap) burgers than was strictly healthy, dealing with senses that made him jump at sounds no one else heard, and he reluctantly set up a camera in his basement, before locking himself in before nightfall.

The next morning, once again in incredible pain and very hungry, he woke up and found himself faced with a very scratched up door, and gnawed on furniture. When he finally could move without pain, it was close to evening again. He retrieved the camera, rewound it, and began to watch in dawning horror as he changed into . . .

He buried his face in his hands, unable to deny the footage on the screen. He, Alfred F. Jones was a real werewolf.

"Okay Jones, don't freak out, you can figure this out, just, do some research, there's probably a way to fix this." He quietly told himself, "bad things happen to heroes and they don't quit, so you can't either." Filled with renewed hope, he began to focus on finding a cure, ignoring the snow outside.

* * *

Across the rather sleepy little town, an Italian artist smiled as he finished another painting. "Done!" Feliciano Vargas beamed as he began cleaning up his paints. His current model absently stretched as he moved out of his position. "Thanks for the help Antonio!"

"No problem, Feli, where's Lovino?"

"Ve, he said something about making pizza. Oh, that reminds me, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to!" Antonio smiled. "I'll go talk to Lovi while you clean up."

"Okay, I'm sure brother would love the company!" Feliciano smiled, before turning to finishing cleaning up, sounds of his brother shouting at Antonio for not wearing a shirt soon reached him. "Ve, brother really likes Antonio." Feliciano mused, before moving the painting of Antonio to dry. Quietly, he picked up another painting of green plants that was still unfinished due to his inability to get the detail on it just right. Normally, Feliciano did his best, but there was something missing in the painting that had him stumped.

_Meow._ Gino, his cat, hopped onto his stool.

"Ve, I'll figure it out eventually." Feliciano decided, and put the unfinished painting away again. "Let's go eat!" He scooped up his cat, who purred and gave a cheerful '_Ve-nya!'_ as his owner carried him downstairs. He didn't see the two moving balls of light, that came from the window to hover over the unfinished painting, before one followed him down the hall hiding and dimming slightly to watch.

"Look Feli, it's snowing!" Antonio cheerfully pointed out as he held on tight to Lovino, who was seconds away from throttling the Spaniard (or claiming to be, as he was no longer struggling and only grumbling insults).

"Yay! I wonder if Ludwig would want to go ice skating tomorrow." Feliciano wondered.

"You're not seeing that potato bastard again!" Lovino shouted, annoyed.

"But, _fratello_ . . ."

"No! He's a God-damned Pervert, and you need to stay away from him! Especially while that bastard's brother is in town!"

"Ve, Gilbert lives with Ludwig . . ." Feliciano blinked.

"That's my point!"

"Lovino, Gilbert's not that bad," Antonio started, intending to stick up for his friend, but Lovino would have none of it.

The rest of dinner was spent alternating between eating, and Feliciano trying to convince Lovino that Ludwig was not a pervert, the three unaware of being watched.

* * *

On Main Street, shops were closing as the night settled over the town. Most people were rushing home to warm up as the snow began to fall harder.

The only person not rushing wore an old-style thick winter coat and ragged scarf, quietly watching the people go by. With a small smile, he watched as two drunks left the still open bar, one clearly more intoxicated than the other.

He liked this little town, it was far different than the land he had originally come from, and he wondered what summer would feel like. The best part, he'd decided, about the town was that there was no way his sister would ever find him here, this town was off the beaten track, and he had only found it by accident.

Deciding to head to the bar, before someone complained about his loitering again, he was distracted by a little girl in pig-tails spinning with arms outstretched. Her mother was busy with a little baby who was fussing from the cold, and so didn't notice when the little girl spun a little too fast, slipped and bumped into him. He caught her before she fell.

"Oh! Sorry, mister!' The little girl straightened, embarrassed. He let her go, not wanting to cause more trouble than he could afford.

"It's alright little one, but you should be a little more careful."

"You talk funny!" The little girl blinked. "Are you from another country?" The fascination in her voice made him smile.

"Yes, I am from Russia. Is that your mother?"

"Oh, yes! Mama!" The little girl quickly got her mother's attention as he walked her back to her mother. The woman looked up and a brief flash of alarm crossed her face, before vanishing into a wary expression.

"Marya, what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

"Sorry Mama, I ran into him!" The little girl apologized. "He's from Russia!"

"Russia?" The mother blinked in confusion.

"Yes, I just moved here. I am afraid my height made it hard for me to notice your little one until we bumped into each other." He apologized awkwardly. The woman's expression softened a little.

"It's alright. I have to get these two home before they turn into icicles, but it was nice meeting you, Mr?"

"Braginski, Ivan Braginski."

"Anna Pavlov." The woman smiled, and left, Ivan watched her go as briefly the wind blew the snow up around the three of them.

Ivan headed into the bar, where he calmly ordered a bottle of Vodka. He stayed in the bar, not socializing, before deciding he'd be better of drinking at home. With a soft sigh, he left the bar and began walking.

Taking a shortcut through an alley, he felt his lips twitch into an innocent smile when he saw a young man with a pipe in front of him.

"Give me your money!"

"Nyet." Ivan calmly grabbed the pipe, which began to freeze under his touch. In moments, the ice reached the would-be mugger, who found himself figuratively frozen in horror as it spread onto him, painfully freezing his hands to the metal.

"De-Demon!" The would-be mugger whimpered, looking up into a playfully-cruel gaze.

Minutes later, Ivan cheerfully left the alley, and the would-be mugger was still frozen in place, this time literally. Before he completely left the alley, however, he turned back with a smile. "And it's 'Daimon', not 'Demon', I am not from Hell." He corrected belatedly, before continuing on his way.

He'd have to go through his stash of weapons later, he decided, most were collected bits of rubbish he used like clubs, but they helped keep idiots at bay.

* * *

**This story is mainly because I really dislike the characterizations of America, N. Italy, and Russia in most Supernatural/Fantasy fics. Go read a few, and you'll soon notice, Russia is usually evil, America is usually a idiot with no survival sense, and N. Italy is . . . well, let's just go with out of character and leave it at that. I realize this is fanfiction, but c'mon, Russia isn't nice, probably is mildly sociopathic, given his treatment of Lithuania, but he's also not outright evil; America, while prone to acting without thinking, is still smart, imaginative and strong; N. Italy . . . gah, there's a long list, but let's just go with he should be extremely reluctant to deal with the supernatural on purpose, make several mistakes, and not just exist for the sole purpose of being the damsel in distress for Germany. **

**So, this is my interpretation of how (and what) they would be. The rest of the story will include how the others fit in to the story as well, but it will mainly focus on these three. In the outline, Russia and America have a lot of action, to the point you might question why I insist on keeping N. Italy as a main character, but he is a vital character . . . he's just not on the offensive through most of this story.**

**Also, as everyone is technically human, most of them are going to age normally. So they're going to be older than the ages given to us. People and things normally age due to the passage of time. (In particular, America is going to age from the 18/19 year old he normally is written as.)**

**And thus, I'm actually going to have to pay attention to how many days pass between full moons in this story, because it gets ridiculous when there are apparently only full moons for a month during a werewolf story.**

**Finally, regarding the inevitable question about pairings; I'm ****not**** going to do any. This is going to be pure friendship and brotherhood (for those characters with brothers.) France will of course be slightly indiscriminate in his flirting and attentions, and Germany and Italy will have their odd relationship of calling each other friends when it's so blatantly obvious they feel a lot more for each other than they're willing to admit (Germany because he's pretty repressed and Italy because he apparently doesn't go through and label his feelings.). Seriously, it's really hard to explain away their interactions as anything other than two people that are so close to taking the next step in a relationship but continuously failing due to miscommunication and everyone else getting in the way.**

**I'm still not writing them as an outright pairing, though. Sorry.**


	2. Something New

**Remember, that was the prologue. This, is now the first chapter. **

**I own nothing, just the blender that made this plot bunny.**

**Something New**

To say the small city in the middle of nowhere changed would be a half true statement. The people that lived there were quite happy about it being a place that most people would drive past, and only a few would stop at one of the brand name hotels that only had three floors (and were forbidden by city planning to build higher). It was big enough that not everyone knew each other by name, or even by sight, but still small enough that no large companies or plants had ever bothered moving in.

There was a low crime rate, and to be quite frank, though it was a thriving place, it was still boring. They did have some brand name stores that thrived, but it was not, and never would be, a popular destination.

Of course, the problem with small cities in the middle of nowhere, when things do eventually start happening, it isn't long before everyone gets dragged into it.

* * *

It had been two years since Alfred had started turning into a werewolf on full moon nights, and he had, after the first few months of cycling through panic, hope and despair, mostly come to terms with it, and what it would mean for the rest of his life.

Namely, he could never let anyone come over on days of the full moon, or the day after when he suffered the residual pain from bones and organs changing. In order to make sure no one came on those days, he had to make sure they wouldn't want to come to his house.

Someone once told him that the louder and more obnoxious someone was, the less people would listen to them. So, he started being louder than he normally preferred (his hearing, now supersensitive, did not appreciate this) and started breaking promises to the few friends he did have. (Heroes should never break their promises, unless it was life and death. Turning into a rampaging monster once a month qualified, he decided.)

It worked, perhaps too well, as now, at age 21, he was staring at Arthur Kirkland, who he'd once looked up to, and ignoring the Brit's (sorry, _Englishman's_) long list of why he was a 'selfish git' (whatever 'git' meant) that had to face reality and try to mend broken fences.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Alfred finally said, and winced as Arthur yelled.

"That does it! I give up on you!" Arthur stormed away, and Alfred watched him go, easily ignoring the other people on the sidewalk who had stopped to stare.

At first, it had been fun, riling everyone up, especially while he was 19 and 20, but now Alfred was wishing he hadn't burned as many bridges as he had. He guessed it was better than accidentally killing someone, though.

Besides, with Arthur angry, he wouldn't come over to talk to him for at least 2 days, cooling off and potentially getting drunk with Francis. Kiku would also not talk to him for at least a day, having been taking Arthur's side more and more often lately, and his brother wasn't going to be stopping by anytime soon.

Alfred started to head home, trying to figure out what type of meat he wanted to eat before he ended up trying to tear apart his basement again.

* * *

The small bar was a little too dark for Feliciano's liking, but Ludwig liked it, so he wasn't going to complain.

"When do you start your shift? How long is it going to be?" Feliciano asked, wondering what he should make for their dinner. (Lovino would fuss about having Ludwig over, but Antonio said he'd handle it.)

"In an hour, I have to leave in 15 minutes to go change, I'll be working all night." Ludwig said, missing the dismayed look on his friend's face. The door slammed open, and a fuming Arthur entered, sitting down at the bar. "Arthur, you're not planning on drinking tonight are you?"

"After the conversation I just had with that arrogant twit, yes." Arthur yelled his order to the young man behind the counter, before pausing. "Are you on shift tonight?" Ludwig nodded. "Sorry. Make it a double!"

"Just make sure I don't have to arrest you for indecent exposure again." Ludwig sighed. "What did Alfred do this time?"

"He refused to seriously consider apologizing to Yao for insulting him, or mend any of the bridges he's broken in the past few years! You'd think he'd realize that no one wants to talk to him anymore!" Arthur drank half of the drink in one gulp.

"Ve, why would no one want to talk to Alfred?" Feliciano tilted his head, more than a little confused by the conversation. He hadn't noticed anything different about how Alfred interacted with people.

"He used to be so polite and only a little annoying, now he's just rude and obnoxious." Arthur moaned, and Ludwig sighed, recognizing the beginning of a long drunken rant.

"Let's go, Feliciano, I should walk you home."

"Ludwig, why would no one want to talk to Alfred?" Feliciano asked again as they walked away from the bar.

"You haven't noticed?" Ludwig looked down at the shorter man.

"Noticed what?" Feliciano tilted his head.

"… It's nothing." _I guess his inability to read the atmosphere is worse than I thought._ Ludwig left Feliciano outside his home, and headed off to get ready for work.

Feliciano found a note on his door from Antonio, saying he had decided to take Lovino out for dinner, and he hoped Feliciano had fun with Ludwig.

"Ve~" Feliciano stared at the note, and then at the street. He didn't want to be alone tonight, and Gino and Roma were probably wandering the neighborhood. "I know! I'll go ask Alfred why no one wants to talk to him!"

Now that he thought of it, he didn't really know Alfred all that well, save he was a friend of Kiku's that liked the games and manga the other had. Well, he'd fix that, and maybe Alfred would talk to him about why Arthur and Ludwig were talking about him.

It was a very pale looking Alfred that opened his door. "Uh, Feliciano?"

"I came to make you dinner!" Feliciano beamed, holding up a bag of ingredients he'd brought from home. "No one's home and I realized I'd cooked for almost everyone we know except you!" He explained, entering when Alfred took a half-step back in surprise. "I heard from Francis you didn't cook much, which explains the burgers you always eat, I always thought you just liked them." Feliciano found the kitchen and promptly took over it. "Ve~ that's a lot of meat in your fridge, alright if I use it?" He glanced back at Alfred, who gave a odd laugh which Feliciano took as a 'yes'. "Alfred, what do you do for work? I don't remember."

"I run an internet business, mostly selling kits for people that like making things." Alfred had sat down, watching him. "You paint, right?"

"Yes, and help cook at Antonio's café. Have you been?"

"Once or twice, Antonio and I don't see eye to eye."

"Ve~ You are taller than him. I think you're about as tall as Ludwig, now that I think about it." Feliciano picked up a plate of proscuito and put it down on the table. "Here's an appetizer! You'll like it since you like meat!" It went like that for a while, Feliciano happily chattering and given Alfred different plates to try, and Alfred slowly started talking back.

Neither paid attention to the time, so when Feliciano looked out the window, he was surprised the sun had completely set. "Ve~ it's supposed to be a full moon tonight," He turned back to the table with the final pot and froze.

It happened quickly, not slowly as the movies made it, but just as brutal. Bones cracked and shifted, fur grew, and Alfred gave a short strangled scream that turned into a howl as he dropped to the ground on four paws.

"Alfred …" Feliciano managed, and the wolf looked at him with impassive gold eyes before growling. Feliciano dropped the pot, spilling the food. He couldn't run, his legs had frozen. The unnaturally large wolf sniffed the spilled food, and promptly started eating it. It reminded him of the stray dog Lovino had caught him feeding. "Oh, you're hungry …" Feliciano realized, and grabbed most of the meat he could reach to slide over to the wolf. It was a lot, and Alfred had eaten just as much prior to the transformation.

The wolf ignored him as it devoured the food, even crunching on the bones. Feliciano completely forgot about being terrified as he fed the wolf that was Alfred. Eventually, the wolf yawned, licking up the last, and then turning to lay down on the mat in the kitchen next to the warm oven.

"Ve, you were really hungry." Feliciano noted, the wolf just looked at him, before laying its head down and ignoring him.

Most of the food was gone, Feliciano noticed as he cleaned up, and he gasped as he realized something. "I'll have to bring you breakfast! I forgot to ask you why no one wants to talk to you!"

* * *

Alfred groaned as he woke up. Sun streaming into his kitchen, he blinked and sat up, knocking the blanket that was covering him off. "What the-!" There was food on his table.

"You're awake!" Feliciano smiled at him.

"Feli, what- did you- did I hurt you?" Alfred blinked.

"Nope, you just ate and fell asleep. Ve- you gave me a fright, though, turning into a wolf like that! It wasn't anything like the movies!"

"You, like monster movies?" Alfred blinked, keeping the blanket around him as he moved to the table. He didn't ache nearly as bad as other times, maybe because Feliciano had fed him? He'd have to look that up.

"It's fun! Oh, have you heard about this one?" Feliciano described the newest movie he'd seen, and Alfred laughed they started listing things that all characters in horror movies shouldn't do.

After two years, it was nice to be making a friend instead of pushing them away. All too soon, though, Feliciano had to leave.

"I'll bring some movies- oh! I need to keep this a secret, right?"

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind, I'm … I think we're in the beginning of the movie, where the characters don't tell the others just yet."

"You can count on me!" Feliciano waved and rushed home. Alfred waved back, and decided he was going to get some sleep, before going to the library.

* * *

**So, recently, a note on Italy says that even Germany is disturbed by the horror movies he watches. This completely changed the direction I was going with Italy. Mainly, watching horror movies with America and not realizing that there's something seriously wrong about the situation. He'll be his cowardly self later when things really get shaken up, but right now, he's enjoying cooking for America and talking Horror Movies.**

**In Sweden, one way to keep a werewolf from attacking you is to feed it ;) Italy had no idea, and accidentally did the one thing that saved his life. (Had he run, the wolf would have chased him.)**


End file.
